star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Derrick
Derrick Rand was a human male born on the city planet of Fondor. Derrick would end up becoming apart of galactic law enforcement and become a vanguard before join Delta Squad and becoming one of many heroes of the Republic. History Early Life Derrick Rand was born in 169 ABY during the Victorian Wars on Fondor. Derrick had a normal life with his family while growing up on the planet. He had heard many stories of the rebels vs Roman's empire and imagined a life as a republic officer. Derrick was also very fond of Delta Squad's adventures. When he turned 16, Derrick started his training to become apart of law enforcement and travel off world to move to the core worlds with his mom, dad, and sister on Coruscant. Derrick was accepted into the academy on Coruscant and was able to travel with his family and move into a new home. While in the academy for law enforcement, Derrick was trained to handle a blaster, which he was a natural at. He also learned to fly star ships for galactic travel. During the next few years Derrick mostly spent his time off planet fighting crime on planets that had tension from the Victorian War that was taking place. When he became 20, Derrick was accepted into the Vanguard program and was sent on more life threatening missions for the New Republic. The Victoria Assassination On Empire day in 189 ABY, Derrick was stationed on Tempus and watched holonet news while the parade on Coruscant took place. Derrick witnessed the assassination of Victoria by Mandalore on the news live and was immediately sent by his bosses to handle crowd control. When he arrived to the city, he joined in with the civilians and Republic troops to drive off the Imperial forces. Seeking Jax Daemon A few years after the revolt on Coruscant, Derrick was tasked to look for Jax Daemon, a Delta Squad member, who was found missing recently from everyone for weeks. Derrick was accompanied by his best friend Tseebo, to search Jax's last known location on Nar-Shadaa. Derrick and Tseebo were able to find Jax in flop house at the docks where he revealed to them that he has been on the run because Imperial darktroopers and Inquisitors have been after him for destroying the darktrooper project decade prior. He also told them that they had captured Alia and taken her with them. Derrick agreed to help Jax by taking him offworld quietly aboard their ship and getting help from the New Republic and Jedi Order. The three met with Andres on Yavin IV to get assistance with dealing with the inquisitors and infiltrating their base on Vardos. Andres contacts the New Delta Squad to help and everyone rendezvous at the Imperial planet. With the help of the New Republic, they cause a distraction for Derrick, Andres, and Jax to move into the city and attack the inquisitors in their palace. They encounter them at the top of the tower and Andres takes care of the Inquisitors. Jax deals with the darktroopers while Derrick chases after their leader, Calzoc. Calzoc uses his illusion mirrors in the chamber above the throne room and makes Derrick lose his mind for a short time. The two get in a short fist fight and disarms Derrick, taking his blaster pistol. Derrick now defenseless, ran up the spire and was cornered on the roof. Calzoc catches up to him and is about to kill Derrick until a crashed ship from the battle above hits the tower and causes the two men to hang on the side of the tower. Derrick manages to kick down Calzoc but save himself from falling by his rocket boots and flies away. Derrick began to lose grip but, the Vertibird was able to fly under him and save him just in time. The battle end successfully and Jax was able to fight off the darktroopers and rescue Alia. Everyone travels back to Coruscant and safely return, with Derrick getting a promotion and appraisal for his bravery during the battle. Joining Delta Squad After Derrick's role in the rescue on Vardos, Angela and Andrew Starkiller offer Derrick a position in Delta Squad and he instantly agrees to join. The Search for Andres In 193 ABY after Cody Prim and Angela visit Bruce and Vett Starkiller's home, they are found missing. Jax appears out of the shadows to talk to them. Jax tells them that Bruce and Vett have been missing for a short while and he's trying to find them. He also tells them that not even Hanhar knows where they went. The next morning Delta Squad, Jax, and Hanhar meet at a local diner to discuss a plan to go looking for them. Jax tells them that Andres might know where they are. Andres has been absent as well, but is rumored to be at Jakku. Delta Squad, Jax, and Hanhar arrive at Jakku, but are attacked by C.I.L, as they learned of Andres's presence on the planet as well. They are impounded aboard a Star Destroyer and left to be interrogated by a new Sith Acolyte, named Darth Tritum. Tritum attempts to torture Derrick and the rest of the crew. Cody begins to embrace his force abilities and help the crew escape to the hangar bays, where they take off in the Vertibird. As the try to fly down to the planet, they take heavy damage and make a hard landing in the Graveyard of giants. Several Imperial strike teams are sent down the surface to find them. As the crew tries to hide and repair the Vertibird, Andres appears and helps them cloak themselves with the force. Andres reveals that he is on Jakku to reconnect himself with the force that is strong around his old home as he knows someone visited it. Andres feels that if he can find who had visited his old home, he track them down and find Bruce and Vett. Andres tell them that he has suspicions that they were kidnapped as bait. Derrick details the Sith that they encountered and Cody finding Bruce's lightsaber. Andres feel the force within Cody and tells him that he may be strong enough in the force to train in the ways of the force. he anomaly in the force that they had uncovered alerted Darth Tritum of their location. Tritum and squads of Stormtroopers as well as TIE fighters, went to the surface to kill the crew. As they ran for the Vertibird, Tritum attacked Cody, but he was saved by Andres who fended him off. Andres pushed him back and boarded the ship with the rest of the squad. Once they evaded the Star Destroyer ahead, they jumped to hyperspace to the Ring of Kafrene. At the station, Cody and Andres revealed to the others that Bruce and Vett were being held at an ancient planet called Rakata Prime, where Tritum, his master, and C.I.L had been scavenging Rakata Prime Delta Squad traveled to Rakata Prime where they saw the construction of a new space station in it's alpha stages, being built by C.I.L ships. Tseebo used his new cloaking device he had constructed to hide the ship temporarily so they could land on the surface of the planet undetected. When they landed, Angela, Andrew, Hanhar, Cody, Jax, and Andres advanced on the ancient temple the Empire was scavenging, while the rest of Delta Squad stayed with the Vertibird on the beach. After their reunion, they receive a transmission from the crew at the Vertibird that they were found and were about to be captured. Collandra tells them that they've closed the shield to the planet, causing them to be trapped. Delta Squad travels within the temple to deactivate the shields from within the temple, by turning off the C.I.L generators. Before the Vertibird comes, they are stopped by Tritum and his master Krant. Andres attempts to talk to the Sith, revealing that Tritum is his son who had turned to the darkside. Tritum ignores him and a lightsaber fight breaks lose. Cody joins the fight, but Tritum is able to overpower Cody and cause damage to Cody. Cody falls, but is taken to the Vertibird by Jax. Andres tells the Vertibird to leave and save themselves, but Cody, who is nearly unconscious, yells out to him not to stay behind. Andres stays behind anyway and fights both Sith while the Vertibird and Delta Squad fly off away from the planet. They jump to hyperspace and return to Corellia to alert the New Republic and Andres's wife of the Empire's new battle station and their efforts. Negotiations on Garos IV One year later on Garos V, Delta Squad, New Republic officials and Timothy Knighten are asked by C.I.L if they could meet for a peaceful and diplomatic meeting to end violence. They are skeptical about the situation, but agree to meet anyway. Ade informs them all the new cloning facilities and admits that he lied about wanting to achieve peace and only wants to know the location of Cody Prim and his father. Derrick speaks up and tells him that they don't know where Cody or Mandalore is and asks why he wants to know. Ade doesn't give them an answer and orders for his guards to fire on them. Collandra uses her scout pistol she smuggled in and covers everyone as they leave the embassy. Ade launches himself at the defenseless Tim for his personal anger towards him. The two fight outside onto a balcony. Tim wins the fight by Knocking Ade to the ground. More of his guards arrive, so Tim jumps off the balcony into the streets and meets with Delta Squad. Derrick tosses Tim his lightsaber as they run for the Vertibird. Mandalore's Troubles When Delta Squad returns to Corellia, a meeting is in progress at the New Republic capital center. Mandalore discusses that his former ally Ashton, betrayed him and joined C.I.L, blackmailing him in the progress. Mandalore and his son Cody are now targets of the Empire, due to their threats to the Empire, connections to the Jedi, and left over orders from Victoria, who wanted the Prim family dead as soon as possible. Tim gives a proposition to create a secretive and 'under-the-nose' organization that would grow as the Empire believed that the New Republic was weak. Tim is given permission to carry out this idea. Himself, Delta Squad, and a small band of the New Republic's best people go to Comkin V to set up their new base of operations. On Comkin V, Cody and Ginger return to the New Republic with their new knowledge. Cody informs everyone that he found coordinates to find Jane, one of Andres's best students and Jedi master. He says that he needs to leave as soon as possible. Delta Squad believes that he needs to stop combating against the Sith and focus on helping the Republic. Cody tries to tell them that he kept a promise and that it was important, but they don't see it like that. Derrick also admits though that he needs to leave soon to hunt down Calzoc, who is planning revenge. Ginger, who has an attraction to Derrick, unintentionally tells him to stay. Derrick becomes smug and suggests that she like him, but she tries to deny it. Cody makes up his mind and decides to leave. Tim decides that he wants to go with Cody and the two leave on Mandalore's Revenge. New Plan On Comkin V, Tseebo suggests that look into the resurgence of the new cloning facilities. Ginger agrees that they should try and destroy them before the Empire brings back anymore dead leaders. Collandra and Freyrr disagree and believe that the facilities may be too heavily guarded for any kind of attack. As the disagreement goes on, Bruce Starkiller arrives for his first time at the base. Bruce weighs in with his suggestions after hearing the news of Ade's return. Bruce reveals that one of his old friends, Katherine, knew of a cloning facility out in the Mid-Rim on the planet Malus. Andrew, Ginger, Derrick, Freyrr volunteer to accompany Bruce to the planet while everyone else stays behind as they feel it would bring too much attention. They take off in the Vertibird and jump to hyperspace. Kora City Delta Squad arrives at Kora City on the planet Malus. They are almost denied entry until Bruce tells the operators about their credentials and contact. They are allowed to land on a landing pad in the metro area. When they exit the Vertibird, they meet Bruce's old friend Katherine. Katherine tells them that she would show them the Empire's cloning operations in the morning, but in the meantime they should get a hotel to sleep in. Bruce and Katherine catch up while everyone gets rest. Throughout the night, Ginger begins to think about her father Andres and how much her death affected her and her mother. Derrick comforts her about her grief. Through his comforting, Ginger begins to let all her feelings out and tells him that she cares for him and thanks him for supporting her. The two embrace and kiss. The next morning on Malus, Katherine takes Delta Squad through the city and shows them the cloning complex. Katherine leads them through the back entrance of the facility. No one seems to be working in the building, which causes suspicion in the crew. As they walk through, Katherine takes them into the habitation tower and opens a door while telling them that's where everything that they want to know is it. As they walk through, there's nothing there, but when they turn around, Darth Krant and stormtroopers await them. Krant thanks Katherine for giving them away. Bruce is furious after he thought he could trust her from years ago. Krant takes them prisoner and keeps them locked away in the cloning facility. In the main centroplex, Krant tortures every member vigorously before he's ready to kill them. Krant also goes on to say that he wants one member of the Squad as a prize. Ginger volunteers to be taken, but Derrick steps in and tells Krant he'll be the one. Krant accepts his sacrifice and orders his troops to take him away to be put into stasis. Slave of the Empire Over the next year, Derrick was a slave of the Empire. He was mainly put through manual labor on a variety of C.I.L. mining colonies and cruisers. When Derrick was transferred to labor camp on Cuitric IV, he was approached by a group of Republic sympathizers who were captured by the C.I.L. They all devised plans to escape the Imperials, but all of their attempts were put to an end by the Empire. The group was punished heavily, some even being executed on the prison world for their actions. Derrick was spared, but he was sent away to an expedition mission on the planet Ingo to salvage crucial parts and technology from the ruins of the Darkstar station. The task was grueling and many died from dehydration or killed by the dangerous conditions of the station's interior and exterior. One day, when Delta Squad arrived on Ingo with a task force to stop the C.I.L's excavation of the planet, Derrick fought against the Imperials during a skirmish that took place in the ruins of the station. He saved his friends lives and left with them off of Ingo after the Imperials and pirates were driven off the planet. Derrick reunited with Ginger and was reinstated into the Republic's ranks soon after. The Battle of Ignis II After Cody succeeded in his quest to bring together the remaining Jedi to fight in the war and the C.I.L's loss at Corellia, Derrick participated in the Battle of Ignis II, which would become the most decisive battle of the war. Derrick, Ginger, Cody, Angela, and Andrew, along with squads of soldiers, infiltrated Ignis II's surface to disable defenses for the incoming Republic fleet, which they succeeded in, but at the loss of many lives. The battle on the surface of the planet was much more brutal than the one in space, but the C.I.L lost the battle in the end after Krant was killed and the Rebirth was captured by the Republic. Derrick and Delta Squad were commemorated after the battle was over due to their leadership and bravery on the battlefield that ultimately led to the victory over the planet.